Simple As It Gets
by KillerSquirrelOfPie
Summary: No summary, sorry.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything. CHA!

This is my first Fanfiction that I wrote so I would love to have some reveiw if it was good or bad. Alrightys. Thanks! PEACE.

Word.

* * *

A blond girl slowed her pace as she reached the steps her new school, King High. She personally didn't appreciate walking 2 miles and risk getting shot by a drive by when her brothers have perfectly running cars but just to lazy to drive her. Heck she should already have one herself; she is a junior after all. Her mother is a complete control freak and went psycho when she asks for a car on her 16 birthday. It wasn't a pretty sight. Nope, not at all. 

20 full minutes went by and Spencer's running around the school like a chicken with now head. All the halls looked similar, tall blue lockers and brown doors. She was amazed that she even found the main office. That was an achievement itself! As she enters she noticed that the school didn't put much pride in to it. There was a single desk in the middle of the fairly tiny, plain white room. Spencer noticed that the desk was quite messy as she approached it.

"Can you tell me where room 210 is?"

The middle-aged woman with black hair and bottle glasses looked up past her piles of paper and other random supplies on her desk. She observed the girl before replying.

"I don't know, can I?"

"May you tell me where room 210 is?"

"Name."

"Spencer Carlin"

The woman turns around and enters her name into the computer causing it to pop up a window. Spencer tried not to laugh considering how close the lady's face was to the monitor even with bottle glasses on. The lady spun back around again and wrote something a pink note.

"Adien come and show Spencer her new room."

A tall, muscular boy came from the backroom and instantly smiled upon seeing her.

"And give this to Mr. Smith when you're there."

The secretary handed him a pink note with scribbles that Spencer couldn't read. Adien clasp her wrist and walked her out to her new class.

"So you're new right." Adien turned to look at her while they left the main office. He rally thought she was the most beautiful girl he ever seen.  
"No, I get lost everyday." She rolled her eyes.

Oh, really?"

"No."

"Yeah."

"No!"

"No?"

"YES!"

"Wait, I'm confused but anyways here's you room." The door opened and adien pushed her through and handed the teacher the pink note. "See you later lovely." As soon the last words were said he sprinted out the door.

Spencer turned around from the teacher's desk to see the whole class staring at her.

"Um...hi?"

"Well class this is Spencer and she is from...Ohio!" Mr. Smith squinted at the last part on the paper and glanced up to find an empty seat. "Okay el Spencero you are going to sit next to.. Ashley." He grabbed the seating chart on the desk and wrote her name on it.

Spencer treaded down the alise and plopped down on the seat and noticed her classmate glaring at her.

"Because of you my new purse has to sit on the ground."

"Um...sorry?

The notes on the board didn't look too hard but Spencer wrote them in her green notebook just in case. Pencil went from the left side of her paper to the right causing it to make little tapping sounds.

"What the hell is your problem!" Ashley turned to her.

"Me? I have a major crisis going on. Which side does the pencil look better on? Left side or right side?" Spencer realized that Ashley wasn't amused with the current conversation. So she tried to figure it out herself. She went eye level with the desk to see if the pencil was angles right. It wasn't so she kept moving the pencil.

"Could you stop tapping?"

"What?"

"Your pencil. Tapping. Stop."

"What?"

"STOP TAPPING YOUR PENCIL!"

"Oh! Why didn't you say so!"

"MY god that's what I said!" Ashley completely shouted the last sentence and the class turned to stare at her. "Go back to work and don't act like you're not impressed."

"You're not supposed to say god's name in vain."

"I don't care."

"You should. God can help you though the toughest times."

"Still don't care."

"How can you not care about go-"

"I just don't. What are you a preacher."

Ringing of the bell was heard throughout the class and everyone nearly trampled out of the room.

"Ashley I would like to talk to you for a moment."

Ashley raised an eyebrow at this. No teacher has ever called her to stay after class. This must be bad. She past Spencer who was stuffing her notebook in her black backpack and stood in front of Mr. Smith desk.

"And I need to see you Spencer, too."


End file.
